Cartoon battle
by domgirl
Summary: 30 cartoon characters battle it out for 500 thousand dollars
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to cartoon rumble

Im your host Dylan here the deal 30 campers have sign to spend their worst summer on ramble island

For 500 Thousand dollars let's meet the campers

Finn and jake and courage welcome to the island

Finn great to be here

Jake yeah let have a good time

Courage I hope I get know you two

Finn same

Next 3 campers Nikki Jonesy and Jen

Nikki here is way better than the khaki barn

Jen hope to get to know you all

Jonesy I ready to win this game

Jen don"t get cocky jonsey we came to play

Finn nice to meet you guys

Jen same

Courage let's have a good time yeah lets have a good time

And the tests johnny Susan and mary

Johnny I am here to win

Susan we are here to get a new lab you wrecked

Mary yeah and destroy the whole house

Johnny that was an accident

Ben gwen Julie welcome

Ben why is my watch not working

Gwen I don't know

Julie nice to meet you all

Cajun and katz wecome

Katz dogs crap

Courage not u two again

Mordecai Rigby Margaret welcome

Margaret I excited to be here

Mordecai I am gonna win

Rigby no I am gonna

Billy mandy timmy welcome

Billy mud mud mud fun fun

Mandy idoit

Timmy I guess he has no brain

Mandy true (punches Timmy)

Timmy ow why did you do that

Mandy don't talk to me

Timmy ok(falls down)

Danny jazz welcome

Danny let do this

Jazz calm down

Jimmy Cindy Dexter welcome

Cindy Timmy are u ok

Jimmy long time no see

Timmy (got up) long yes

Dexter so this is the place not the hotel

Yes it is

Twilight rainbow dash welcome

Rainbow I gonna give it all I have

Twilight glad to be here

Mindy Vanessa and Vicky welcome

Since all 30 of you cuys are here

Billy 70 1 pie (gets punchs )

Now that out way I am Going to spilt you guys and girls into 2 teams if I call name go stand on the other side of the dock Susan Mordecai Margaret Finn jake Katz Mindy Danny jazz Mandy Jen Johnny Gwen jimmy and twilight you guys will be know as the killer dolphins

The rest of youu Jonesy Nikki Ben Julie Rainbow Billy Timmy Cindy Dexter Mary Courage

Rigby Cajun Vanessa and Vicky you guys will be know as the screaming zebras

The first challonge will be in 1 hour meet me 1 hour losing team will meet at the bonfire ceremony will someone will leave and never come back and there a idol with your team symbol on it for both teams hidden somewhere find it you are safe

**Tell cam**

**Dylan this is where you can say what you want to the viewers**

**Billy I have one thing to say pie (farts)**

**Jen I don't know what I think of my team yet**

**Mandy ponies why I hate ponies **

Dylan who will win who will lose and who will be the first one to to be taking the boat of losers

All will be answered next time on Cartoon rumble


	2. dodge or fall

Killer doplans boys side

Jake johhny johnny johnny

Johnny (flaming farts) sets cabin on fire

Jake ow ow

Jimmy johnny you just started a fire

**Tell cam**

**Johnny I thought that was out of me **

**Jake we lose he going home he just annoying brat**

Killer doplans girls side

Gwen do you smell that

Mandy no just shut it

Margaret rude I do

Twilight fire!

Campgrougds

Everyone from the Zerbas is all out

Ben what the commotion

Danny two words johnny fire

Rd glad he not on our team yeah

Dylan that was not how I want wake them up oh well

Jazz how would you wake as up

Dylan megahorn

Danny I had disgusting food but this is terrible

Chef devin what did you same private

Danny nothing sir

I was once in a milltary long ago

Juliie another military story

Twilight 65th story I like storys but not the same one over over

Over intercom the 1st challenge meet me at the lake

At the lake there are platfums 15 blue 15 green with button all around

Dylan you fall you lose lat team standing is safe loseing team bonfire ceremony someone one will be leaveing

Jazz what do the buttoms do

Dylan I forget

**Tell cam**

**Johnny I need to win this challenge **

**Billy pie **

The challenge begin

Billy press button

Fire jump rope a rope on fire

Hits billy bum hot hot fall in water

Twilight hits button fan turns on

KD15 SZ 14

Johnny jumps hits button random lighting stikes

Finn trys to fight the fan come one

Vicky I quit jumps off

2 hour later

4 hour later

Ben rainbow dexter mary and rigby and cindy for the zebras

Susan twilight danny jake johnny and jimmy for the doplans

Lullaby music plays

Johnny rigby jake and ben fall in water

KD 4

SZ 3

Raibow I am bored get hit by fire owch runs off

SZ 2

Susan hits a button which puts termires

Cindy and susan jimmy falls

SZ 1

KD 2

Mary hit trap door falls

Doplans win

**Tell cam**

**Billy I hope I don't go home **

**Julie bumm out don't know who to vote **

**Johnny yeah we won **

Bonfire ceremony

Dylan this is how it works you go in the tell cam write down the name of the camper you want out if you get a marsmallow your safe the one who does not wil be saying bye bye bye in the lauch of shame go vote

**Tell cam **

**Mary you have to go **

**Julie I feel this is best for the team **

**Rd not cool you didn't try **

I have everyone votes i first the people have no votes mary cindy timmy courage dexter Julie ben Cajun vanessa nikki jonesy rigby

First vote billy

Billy pie

Second vote RD

Rd why

Third vote Vicky

Vicky I not worried

4 vote Vicky

Vicky no

5 vote billy

Billy-sad

That 2 votes Vicky 2 vote billy 1 vote RD

6 vote Vicky

I hate you guys

Ben what you didn't try

7 vote billy

Billy bunnies

8 RD

Rd come on

3 for Vicky 3 for billy and 2 for RD

Vicky what why

Another vote for Vicky

Here a another one for Vicky

One of you have 8 one has 5

The 1st one out is

.

….

…

…

….

…

…..

….

…..

Not billy

Vicky your out any last words

Vicky crap (gets fire out of a cannon) I hate u all

Dylan that it for this episode

**Votes**

**Vicky- ben mary Julie dexter timmy cindy rainbow courage **

**Billy- jonesy nikki Cajun Vicky and rigby **

**RD billy vanessa **

**Author note review no flames please **

**I read the votes to make it longer **


End file.
